


Bi the way

by Verse



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Kari has something important to tell her best friend, which leads to an epiphany on Tk's part.





	Bi the way

“Hey, so. There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Kari tries to sound casual, but Tk must hear the nervousness in her voice, because his head snaps toward her and his eyebrows knot in a frown. “What’s up?”

“Well, I…” She takes a deep breath. Okay. Okay. She can do this. “You know that feeling, when you see a very very attractive person? And they’re just so  _cute_  and you want to touch them and get close to them and get them to notice you?” That is as good an opening as any, right?

Apparently not, because Tk is staring. Quite intensely.

“……..nooooooooooo?”

…

Okay that’s. That’s not the answer she wanted.

“I mean when you see someone who’s really hot.” she clarifies.

Which clearly clarifies nothing at all considering Tk’s confused face.

“You mean, like… pretty?”

Is. He doing it on purpose? No, she can always tell when he’s messing with her- the puzzlement in his eyes is genuine.

“No,  _hot_. Seeing someone and thinking ‘I want to get intimate with that.’ You never felt that?”

He blinks.

Slowly.

Eventually, he shakes his head. “Is. Is that something people  _actually_ feel?”

“Well. Yeah? Most people do anyway. I think?” she knows from sleepovers and late-night discussions that all her other friends have those kind of feelings too- but then again, a majority of the human’s population had never set a foot in the Digital World, that didn’t mean it didn’t exist. “Maybe you’re, uh. Unsexual? Insexual? Asexual? Gonna have to look that one up.”

“Guess so.” he agrees. “honestly I didn’t even know-” he pauses suddenly. His eyebrows suddenly shoot up, and his lips form a little  _o_  of epiphany. “Wait wait wait- the other day, when Yolei saw this random guy and said she wanted to kiss him- she was  _actually_  being literal?!”

“Yes. Yes she was.” Not that Kari could blame her, this guy had been fairly attractive.

“Wow.” Tk lets his hands fall on his laps. “You’re shifting my whole worldview here. And Davis the other day…  _oh_. Just. Wow.” He brings his gaze back on her. “What brought this up again?”

Oh, right. She had something to say. The words tumble out of her mouth before she has the chance to think them. “I like boys. And girls.” She’s scared- she knows she shouldn’t be, she knows there are no reason to be, but the fear wraps around her throat like fingers anyway.

“I’m bi.”

The imaginary fingers  _squeeze_  at the word.

Then Tk smiles, puts a hand on her shoulder, and it’s like a weight is lifted from her shoulders. “That’s neat! We complement each others then!”

She smiles back- because the fingers are gone and his hand is warm and she feels a little like crying.

“Thank you.” he says a little lower, more seriously. “for telling me.” he spreads his arms. “Hug it out?”

 _God_  yes.

“You’re my best friend, Tk.” she tells him in the crook of his neck.

“Love you too, best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself I'm Tk
> 
> the tumblr's versegm folks


End file.
